


Miraculous: Tales of Doll and Guard Dog

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Freckles is a normal girl with a normal life. In the day time...





	1. 1

It was a normal day at the high school that our two super heros go to. Only this time and day, something new is happening.

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Claude Fatsus, the father of our very own student Ciel Phantomhive." Mr. Knox explained. Freckles looked at Ciel with a lovey dovey look on her face, which made Mally giggle at her friend. "In fact, Ciel will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats." Freckles face changed to a surprised/worries experssion. "Derby hats?" She repeated to herself. 

Freckles and Mally were in the hallways, while Freckles paised back and forth while looking in her sketchpad. "Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don’t have any derby hat designs. I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won’t even matter, 'cause I’m probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Claude; give him a full-blown concussion and Ciel will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!" She whined before slumping next to her friend. Mally picked her younger friend's face up with her hands before taking the sketchpad. "All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here." Freckles sighed and slumped more. "Wow Mally, those are some awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such mad skills." Ciel said as he looked over the girls' shoulders. Freckles yelped and hide fast. "Uh, thanks Ciel, but I can’t take the credit. These sick designs belong to Freckles. Off the chain, right?" Mally said, pointing at her hiding friend. Freckles waved weakly and embarrassed at Ciel, who smiled at her. "You're super talented, Freckles. You seriously have a good chance of winning." He told her. Freckles slowly got up on her feet and started speaking to him, "Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um, go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh-- thanks?" Ciel looked at her in confussion while Mally covered her face. "Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot." He said before leaving. Freckles' eye(s) followed after him and she smiled goofly. "Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Ciel thinks you’re good enough to win!" Mally said, and her and Freckles cheered while jumping.

Pala and Lizzy watched from afar of the scene that was going on. "Did you hear how impressed Ciel was with Freckles' desi--" Pala started but Lizzy snapped at her, "Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Ciel sees my design he’ll convince his father to award me the winner." Pala smiled and nodded. "I’m sure he will, Lizzy. You’re a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else’s out of the water." She cheered. Lizzy looked back at Freckles and smirked. "Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad."

Mally checked her phone and looked at the clock. "Only have nine hours until show time." She mused. Freckles panicked and packed up quickly. "Yikes! I’m off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later." She said before running into a wall. "I’m okay. I’m okay, I’m okay." She muttered over and over before running off, leaving Mally laughing at her best friend's goofines.

Freckles sat down on a bench and took out her sketchpad and started doing some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out. "Geez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure." She mumbled to herself. Finny popped his small head out of her jacket pocket. "Freckles, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake." He told her. Freckles smiled and giggles, "Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty." They laugh and Freckles keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a cat call. A cluster of ally cats approaches. "Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance." He cheered as he pet each cat and feeding them cat food pieces. Freckles looks at him and giggles. Officer Alberline walked up to him and takes the food bad. "How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Sebastian? NO FEEDING the cats! It’s strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they’ll leave their waste everywhere!" He scolded him. "But, who will feed my poor kitties?" Sebastian asked. "All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Sebastian. You’ve been banned from every park in England. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I’m the authorities. GET OUT!" Albrline shouted. Sebastian slowly got up and walked away sadly. Freckles' eye(s) followed after with sad on her face. "Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man." She mumbled. Finny smiled. "What a unique character! He was like a human cat. All he needed was a fur jacket to complete the look." He said. Freckles thought of something as soon as those words from her Kwamii hit her ears. "A fur jacket... Nice thinking Finny!" She cheered as she starts drawing again. 

Spider Butler looked at Sebastian from his lair window. "Poor Mr. Sebastian, the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my Black Widow." He said before sending a black spider to Sebastian, which went into his cat call. "Mr. Chatton. I am Spider Butler. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would London be without cat, what would cats be without you?" The villian said. Sebastian chuckled and let the black widow infect him to Mr. Chatton.

Lizzy secretly watching Freckles as she is drawing. She signals Pala to go behind Freckles and takes a picture of Freckles design from her sketchpad. Freckles smiles and looked at her drawing. "Now that’s a derby." Finny said with a smile. Pala rushed back to Lizzy and showed her the picture. "We're so awesome." She cheered. Lizzy looks at her and takes the phone. "We?" She repeated coldly. Pala smiles weakly and giggles. "Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Lizzy. When are we-- um, you, going to make the hat?" She asked. Lizzy showed Pala her painted hot pink nails. "And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy’ll pay someone to do it."

Freckles rushed back to her home and started making the derby hat. When the hat is almost finished, she seems to realize something is missing. "What are you looking for?" Finny asked when he saw Freckles under her desk, searching. "A piece of black cat fur! I forgot to pick up a piece of black cat fur for the hat! It has to have cat fur!" She gasped before running to the park again.

Freckles and Finny waited on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving. "Come on! Can’t we go any faster?" She sighed. The bus driver looked at her and sighed, "Sorry folks, we have a situation here. You’ll need to get off the bus now." Freckles an the other people on the bus got off and looked around, seeing cats on the street. She also saw a bunch of people standing in front of the T.V. store. "Cats are taking over England. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named Mr. Chatton is making an announcement." The news woman, Hannah spoke on the T.V. screen, moving aside to show Mr. Chatton on top of Big Ben. "Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. Sorry to rub your back the wrong way, but England now belongs to the cats!" He shouted. Freckles backed away and ran to a empty ally to transform. "Finny, Rose Bloom!" She yelled before Finny formed into her rose shaped necklace. White roses on a black hand band wrapped around her brown hair, white fake eyelashes appeared on her eye(s) as her freckles on her nose disappear, her normal clothes changed to a white rose ballet leotard with small white roses on her hips, a black and white striped stocking appeared on her right leg as a plain white one appeared on her left and white ballet shoes with small white flowers appeared on her feet. A white umbrella appeared on her back in the end. Freckles to Doll.

Doll hopped on and off of rooftops and keeps seeing cats all over the place. "Now this is weirder than weird." She mumbled. Guard Dog popped his head from a ledge above her and sneezes, causing him to roll down to her feet. "I’m allergic to cats." He mumbled before sneezing again. "That's helpful." Doll sighed. "Tell me about it." Guard Dog whined before fighting back a sneeze. "These cat are only part of the problem. The park keepers in England are vanishing without a trace." He explained. Doll looked at him in shock and at the cats. "What? We have to track down Mr. Chatton ASAP." She told her partner. "Where are we going to find him?" Guard Dog asked. Doll looked at him and smiled. "Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us."

Guard Dog stood in a park with a ranger cap on and pretending to be a park ranger, while Doll hides behind a tree nearby. He started whistling and starts dancing. "Act natural or he'll never show up!" She scolded him. Guard Dog laughs and dances more. "What do you mean? I am acting natural." He said. 

A black cat looks at the heros and and runs to Mr. Chatton, who petted it and heard the news. "Doll and Guard Dog? Job well done, buddy-boy." He exclaimed. He then turned to a cat and runs to the park where Doll and Guard Dog were. 

"Where is he? He should've been here by now." Doll asked herself. Suddenly, Guard Dog sneezes, making Doll look around. A bunch of cats appear and drag Guard Dog away. "What the-- ?!" Doll yelped before running after them. The cats stop at the roof of Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park and lets go of him. Doll arrived soon after. "He's gotta be here somewhere... " She mumbled as she looks around. Mr. Chatton looked over them and snickered. "If you want to give England back to the cats for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests." Spider Butler told him in his mind. He soon blew into his cat call, making a cat noise and making all the cats come out and growl and hunch over like in the wild. "Call me crazy, but I feel like cat food all of a sudden." Doll said. The cats soon stepped close to them, making them back to back now. Suddenly, a black cage appears over them. "Turpy day, I'm so ruthless." Mr. Chatton said as he walked over with a snicker. "Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!" Spider Butler ordered in his mind. Mr. Chatton smirked and reached his hand out. "Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my furry friends." He warned. Doll gasped, "Guard Dog, the bars!" Guard Dog nodded and his ring glowed. He then uses his superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Chatton backed away before disappearing with his cats. "I'm not done with you yet! " He yelled before Doll and Guard Dog starts running downstairs. 

Guard Dog's ring starts flashing with a beep. "I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!" He yelped. Doll giggled. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." She joked. "Ha ha, very funny." He said while rolling his right purple eye and his left blue one. 

They make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance. The hotel owner, Mr. Midford, rushed to them quickly. "Doll, Guard Dog! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave London! You are going to get rid of those wild cats, aren't you?" He begged. Guard Dog's ring beeped again and he panicked. "Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need." He whispered to him. Mr. Midford looked at him and thought of what he meant. "I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there." He said as the hero rushed to the elevator. "U-Um, could I have some camembert?" He asked before the elevator closed. 

Guard Dog ran into the hotel suit and slammed the door shut. "'Scuse me, sorry. Emergency." He shouted. There's a knock on the door. "How do you like your camembert?" The butler asked. "Runny!" He yelled, his ring almost out. There was a final knock at the door and Guard Dog opened it and saw the butler with a silver tray. "Unpasteurized camembert, matured for two years." Guard Dog took it with a quick thanks and slammed the door again. Just then, his transformation runs out and Guard Dog turns back into Ciel. Bard gets out of the ring and lands on a bed. "Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle." Bard complained. Ciel smirked and went over."You wanna bet?" He asked as he opened the tray, showing the camembert. Bard smiled wide. "Ah, my gooiness." He cheered before eating it. 

Doll walks in a dining hall with large glass windows. "Great, I can get a much better view from here" She said as she walks up to a window. She then sees the cats running down the streets right from every place. "Odd, they are going in the same direction. Better go follow them." She said, seeing Guard Dog in the elevator. 

Doll and Guard Dog follows the cats to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of the park keepers. "So that's where Mr. Chatton is keeping the park keepers he abducted." Doll whispered to her partner. Guard Dog held a sneeze. "My cat radar is on high alert." He said with a tease. "Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Chatton's left the park keepers unattended." She said back. Guard Dog smirked. "Let's set the dog among the cats." He said. Doll stopped him before he went inside. "Hold up puppy, it's too easy. I've got a plan." She whispered to him. They run around the outside. Doll and Guard Dog soon ran to the rood of the building. "If we can destroy that cat call, we'll be able to capture the black widow. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his cat call away from him." Doll explain. Guard Dog nodded and opens the skylight on the roof, but the draft of cat smell went to his nose and he sneezes, making Doll miss her tightrope string from her umbrella. Mr. Chatton looked up at them. "So much for the element of surprise." They thought. They jump inside to next to Mr. Chatton. He then smacked the two partners on the cage. "Get us out of here, please!" One of the park keepers yelled in fear. Doll nodded and held her umbrella. "Rose Spin!" She yelled and her umbrella changed into a small coin. "A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked herself. Her thinking vision then shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin. "You can't buy yourself out of here!" Mr. Chatton laughed before attacking again. Doll starts running towards him, slides, and uses her umbrella's tightrope string to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of cat nip with the coin and throws it in the air. "Guard Dog!" She yelled as she threw the bad. "Yeah!" Her partner yelled back before throwing his cane into the bag, making it open and fall onto the ground. Doll then pulled Mr. Chatton up, making his cat call fall off his neck. Guard Dog grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Doll runs to get it, dropping Mr. Chatton, who also runs for it. When Guard Dog recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the cat call. Mr. Chatton's hand lands on it first, then Guard Dog's, then Doll's. Doll smiles and hits Guard Dog's hand, breaking the call. The Black Widow crawls out of the call and Doll picked it up and changed it back to it normal form. The miraculous light fixes the cat call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Chatton is converted back into Sebastian. Doll and Guard Dog bumped their fists and smile. "Pound it!"

Freckles rushed back to her room and works on her hat again. "There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour." She told Finny, who handed her the cat fur she took. 

Mally looked around the school yard while everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Mally calls Freckles, but she doesn't respond. "Where is that girl?" She sighed. Mey Rin walks up to Mr. Knox with a tablet in her hands. "Hello, Mr. Knox, I'm Mr. Claude's executive assistant Mey Rin." She told him. "Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Claude?" He asked her. Mey Rin then holds the tablet up, showing Claude on the screen. "Ah, uh, hello Mr. Claude. Welcome to our school." Mr. Knox said with a smile. "Ciel, take Mey Rin around." Claude said as he saw Ciel standing near the teacher. Lizzy looks up from her hat and squealed a bit. "Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way." She cheered and did a serous pose, which Pala followed. As Mr. Knox, Ciel, and Mey Rin looked at everyone else's hats,Freckles rushes to Mally with a big box in her hands. "Where have you been? You got your hat?" Mally asked. Freckles nodded. "Yup!" She said as she takes off the lid. Mally marvels at it, then her expression darkens. "What?" Freckles asked, Mally got up and pointed at Lizzy's stand. "It's the same as Lizzy's." She explained. Freckles stuttered at first before looking at Lizzy's hat. "Um, hi Mr. Claude. I'm Lizzy Midford. You know my father, Lizzy Midford, the millionar?" Lizzy bragged. Freckles watched and looked at the hat before grabbing her hair in anger. "Ugh, that thieving little brat!" She growled. Mally put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do you want me to take care of it?" She asked. Freckles shook her head no and smirked. The judges made it to their hat stand and Claude gave an unamused look on his face once he saw the hat. "Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Midford's hat." He told Mey Rin, who showed back to Lizzy's hat. "Is this a joke?" He asked. Lizzy looked at Freckles for a second before fake gasping. "No fair! Freckles copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that?!" She yelled before dropping her head and fake cries. Freckles smiles. " I apologize for the situation sir, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design." She explained, making Mey Rin, Claude, Ciel, and Lizzy to look back at her. "Go ahead." Claude said. Freckles picked up her hat and showed it. "Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about." She explained. She then turned her hat upside down, showing a white signature written 'Alice C.' "I signed mine." Freckles said with a smile. Lizzy gasped and knocked over the hat stand, showing Freckles' signature before running off. Claude smiles and looked at Freckles. "Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss..." He started. "Alice 'Freckles' Cooper." Ciel jumped in. "Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Alice. You're the winner." Freckles smiled wide and giggled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cheered while bowing. "Ciel will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign." Claude explained before him and Mey Rin leaves. Ciel placed his hands on Freckles' hat, where her hands were, making her blush and look at him. "Awesome job, Frecks." He said, making her smile sweetly. He starts putting on the hat and sneezes, making Mally and Freckles look at him. "Sorry, I'm allergic to cats." He explained once he saw their faces and sneezes again. "Gesundheit!" Freckles said before Ciel left, and her and Mally cheered.


	2. 2

It was a normal Sunday afternoon for everyone. Joker, the main T.V. show host fixed his outfit before the 'ON AIR' light glowed. "Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!" He said as the camera pointed at two girls walking into the building. "We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply."

Freckles ran around the house, chasing a little boy with a hat on his head. "Come on, Luka, give that back!" She yelled as she tried jumping at him. Luka laughs and stopped. "But I wanna be a fashion designer too!" He said before jumping off the sofa, making Freckles fall on it. "Luka, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!" Freckles begged as she crawled under the table with Luka, who giggled and runs out. "Huh?" Freckles asked before hitting her head on the table, making her groan in pain and hold her head. Her blue eye(s) looked around and saw the hat sticking out from behind the curtains before she slowly tiptoed near it. She yank the curtain open, only showing a doll with the hat on it's head. Luka held her phone and started texting. "I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!" He cheered. Freckles grabbed her phone out of his small hands. Luka giggles and grabbed the hat and ran away. Freckles sighed, "Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?" Finny popped up from behind her shoulder, making Freckles gasp. "Stay low, Finny." She whispered. "Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Luka for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake." Finny said, making Freckles smile. The door bell rang, making Finny hide again and Freckles went to the door. She opened it, showing Mally. "Mally?" She said. Mally turned her phone on and pushed it in her friend's face. "Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?" She said. Freckles backed up, seeing Ciel posing with a few other men. "Now? Ciel is in the park now?" She asked. Mally nodded, "As we peak!" She cheered. Freckles started dancing and spinning while cheering. "Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?" She asked. Mally chuckled, "The same thing as usual: "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."" Freckles pouted and playfully punched her best friend's shoulder. "Stop it." She warned. Luka crawled through her legs and looked up at Mally. "Uh, who's she?" He asked. Freckles facepalmed and laughed at herself. "I forgot this little detail." She mumbled to herself. Mally waved at Luka and asked, "And who is he?" Freckles picked Luka up and pushed him aside. "This is Luka, one of my mom's friends' sons. I'm watching her all afternoon." She explained, she then saw Luka do something bad and dragged him back. "Oh no! I can't go out!" She shouted as she struggled with Luka. Mally crossed her arms and looked at her. "Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?" Mally asked. Freckles crossed her arms. "No, I just couldn't... say... no." She said slowly before dropping her head. Mally giggled at her goofy friend and picked her face up. "Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you." She said. Freckles let go of Luka's hand and looked at her before speaking, "Thanks, but I'm responsible for him... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. He's... an absolute angel!" A crash was heard, making Freckles chase after Luka, who had a pan and a spatula in his hands. Mally sighed, "You're just a pushover, Freckles. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels." Luka looked at Mally and yelled, "Who are you anyway?" Mally smirked and knelt down to him. "I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!" She said in a drama way. Luka laughed, "No, you're not! ...Are you?" Mally picked him up and spin him in the air before plopping him of Freckles' shoulders. And then, they were off to the park.

Joker stood between the two picked girls and looked at the camera man. "This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..." He started. "Mireille!" He cheered, making the two girl gasp and the crowd cheer. Aurore looked at Mireille and growled. Joker chuckled. "Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!" He said before watching Aurore leave. 

Spider Butler looked at Aurore and sighed, "The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my black widow." He said before sending his spider out. 

Aurore growled and got on the elevator. "I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--" She rambled before the elevator stopped suddenly. She looked around confused, not seeing the black widow crawl through and go into her parasol. Spider Butler spoke in her head, "Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?" Aurore smiled and gripped tighter on her now black parasol. "Yes!" She shouted. Spider Butler chuckled and whispered, "That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!" The elevator door opened, showing a girl with long swirly black and white hair and wears a stormy cloud like dress.

Ciel posed for a bit while the men take pictures. Freckles, Mally, and Luka peaked from behind a tree. "Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by." Freckles explained. "Then what?" Mally asked. Freckles folded her arms and smiled. "Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a cat! Maybe a dog? Nah, forget the dog. A hamster! I love hamsters!" She explained while having a giggling fit at her wonderful dream. "Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie." Mally said, trying not to laugh at Freckles, who just laughed at herself. 

The photographer took pictures of Ciel and clapped. "Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!" He said and Ciel sat down and posed. Freckles and co. walked behind the photoshoot area. Luka and Mally walked normally, but Freckles walked as if she had ants in her underwear. "Remember, cool! Just be cool..." She whispered to herself. Mally looked at Ciel, who wasn't looking over. Freckles noticed and sighed before pushing them away. "Okay, let's start over." She said. Ciel looked over, making Freckles stay still like a deer in headlights. Ciel smiled and waved at them. Freckles blushed and waved back fast. "Did you see that? He waved at me!" She squealed. Mally sighed and put her hand down. 

The photographer took new pictures of Ciel. "Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!" Luka yawned and looked at the balloons. He smiled and shook Freckles' arm. "Alice, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Alice? ALICE!" He screamed, making Freckles snap out of her day dream if Ciel. The photographer growled and looked at them. "Ngh! Silenzio!" He yelled. "Come on!" Luke yelled. Mally tried to get Luka to go with her, but he only wanted Freckles.

Outside of the KIDZ+ studio, a bunch of people cheer and calling Mireille's name. Stormy Weather steps out, and the crowd went to a dead silence. "Where's Mireille?" A kid asked. Stormy Weather growled, making her parasol glow a bit. "Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late." She said before she attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.

Freckles handed Luka his balloon and got up. "Come on, let's go back." She said. Luka jumped up and down and pointed at the marry-go-round. "I want to go on the merry-go-round!" He whined. Freckles yelped and looked back at the photoshoot. "No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Ciel..." She started before looking at Luka. Luka looked at her with his cocoa brown eyes. "You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?" He asked in a sad tone. Freckles panicked, she knows this trick all too well. "Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-" She started but went quite when Luka looked at her. Baby doll eyes: On. "Aw..." She whispered before Luka dragged her to the marry-go-round. 

Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille. She growled and held onto her parasol tighter, making it glow and burn a bit. 

The photographer was taking photos of Ciel, but frowned when he saw that he looked tired. "Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!" He gasped as he looked around the park, seeing Mally. "You! I need an extra!" He yelled as he ran to her. Mally blinked and looked around. "Who? Me?" She asked. "Sì! To pose with Mr. Ciel!" He explained. Mally looked at the marry-go-round and smiled. "Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh..." Mally started before looking at her apple and stuck her tongue out. "I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought!" She said before running to Freckles and Luka. "They need an extra to pose with Ciel!" She explained. Freckles' eye(s) shined and looked at her. "Really?!" She asked. "Is that boy your boyfriend?" Luka asked, making Freckles face light up bright and hot. "What? No, I mean, yes? No!" She said sadly. Mally placed her hands on Freckles' shoulders and pushed her off the marry-go-round. "Go on! What are you waiting for?" She said as she got on. Freckles looked back. "But what about Luka?" She asked. "You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Mr. Unicorn here. You don't know how to control him anyway." Her best friend said with a chuckle. Freckles smiled and started walking to the shoot. She looked up and sees Stormy Weather and gasped. Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it. Freckles ran to a tree and hid and Finny appeared to her. "Time to transform!" She shouted and Finny nodded. Freckles took her rose necklace out. "Finny, Rose Bloom!" She yelled before Finny disappears into the necklace. Freckles transformed into Doll (if you don't know what that looks like, read the chapter before). 

Ciel looked as people were screaming and yelling. He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty. "Bard? Bard!" He yelled. "I'm not here! I'm sleeping!" Bard yelled back. Ciel smirks and held a piece of Camembert up, making Bard come out one of the bags to it. "For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents." Bard said. Ciel chuckled, "Great, but there's no time to talk cheese." He then dropped Bard and put his fist out. "Bard, fangs grow!" He yelled, making Bard disappears in the ring. Ciel's neat hair went a bit messy as dog ear head band appear in his hair, his left blue eye turned light purple, his clothes changed to a white dress shirt with a deep red tail coat with a fake wolf tail with it, black dress pants that go his knees, black finger-less gloves, black knee high stockings and black army boots with dog foot prints on the bottom. A cane appear on his back as well. Ciel to Guard Dog.

Doll lands in front of the frozen marry-go-round. "Why did I leave Luka? I should have never done that! No. Mally's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her." She said to herself. She then ran to them and shouted, "I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!" She used her umbrella tightrope string to wrap around the ice, but it slips off. "Or not? On to plan B! Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!" She said to them. Luka sniffed. "Where is Alice...?" He asked. Doll knelt down to his eye level. "She hasn't forgotten about you, Luka." She said. Luka looked at her. "How did you know my name?" He asked, and Doll panicked a bit. "Ah! Uhh... Alice told me! She's coming right back, okay?" She explained before swinging away. 

Stormy Weather walks out of the park, seeing Guard Dog waiting for her. "Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" He asked in his own flirty way. Stormy Weather growled. "My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!" She shouted as he slipped down to the ground and got up. "Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?" He said. Stormy Weather looked at him with an unamused face before she fires wind at him, making him fly a long way and lands in a nearby street. Doll landed near him and helped him up. "Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered." He said before kissing her hand. Doll gasped and pushed his face away. "No time for your childish charms, Guard Dog. But you're welcome." She said. Stormy Weather float near them on wind and chuckled. "We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!" She held before she uses her parasol to create lightning, which turned the sky dark. Guard Dog tackled Doll away, which made him land on top of her. He pulls himself up and grins. Doll sighed and turns his head toward Stormy Weather. "You just won yourself a dog fight." He shouted before getting up. Stormy Weather aimed her parasol to them and yelled, "Black Ice!", making ice appear on the streets. Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and growled before she blasted it. Guard Dog got up and cracked his knuckles while starting to walk to the villain. Doll grabbed him by the tail, making him stop and look at her. "Whoa, puppy. You better think before you leap." She said. "You got a plan?" He asked. Doll smiled and nodded. "Just follow my lead."

The heroes walked to Stormy Weather, which made her growl. "Not you again!" She shouted before she fires a windy blast at them. Doll and Guard Dog flies across the street. Doll gasped as she sees a bus about to crash into them. In a moment of panic, Doll uses her umbrella as a shield. Her umbrella cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Doll and Guard Dog. The umbrella stops spinning and falls on Guard Dog's head.

Spider Butler chuckled and whispered to Stormy Weather, "You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan."

Doll and Guard Dog helps each other out of the bus and looked around. "Maybe she's got some anger issues!" Doll grumbled. "Or she didn't pass her driving test!" Guard Dog said with a laugh. They both then looked at a cracked up screen, seeing Stormy Weather on T.V. "Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!" She said. Guard Dog sighed. "Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." He said before smiling and wiggling his eyebrows at Doll. "That suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her." She said before they ran to the KIDZ+ studio. "In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!" Stormy Weather said from the screens.   
Doll and Guard Dog enter the studio, but they see no one. "It's a recording!" Doll yelled before the light went off. Guard Dog's eyes glow and looked around. "Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" He yelled. Doll trips and falls, making Guard Dog look at her. "Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress~?" He asked before grabbing her hand and dragged her out.

"Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--" Doll yelled. "Duck!" Her partner yelled, making them duck from a ice block. "--follow your lead on this one." She continued.

Doll and Guard Dog finally made it to the top, seeing Stormy Weather hover off the ground by air. "You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" She yelled as she makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol. "There's no way out! Party's over, fools!" She continued. "We're just--!" Doll started, but stopped when she saw Guard Dog still holding her hand. He let go quickly. "We're just getting started, Stormy! Rose Spin!" Doll yelled and her umbrella changed to a bath towel. "A... A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked. Guard Dog looked and frowned. "Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry." He mumbled. Stormy Weather made hail appear to fall and them and Guard Dog used his cane to protect them. Doll looked around. She uses her vision, which shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign. A smile form on her lips. "See that sign over there? Check it out!" She told him, and Guard Dog nodded. He then created his power. "Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?" He shouted at Stormy Weather. Stormy Weather attacked him with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Doll wraps her string around Stormy Weather's ankle. Doll then takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, she soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Guard Dog catches it, tossing it to Doll. Doll then changed the black widow into a normal spider before setting it free. The miraculous light then fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.

Doll ran to the park and changed back to Freckles. Finny looked at the photoshoot area. "Hey, there's the photographer and Ciel waiting for you!" He said. Freckles looked after. "You don't think it's too late?' She asked. Finny smiled. "Come on, Freckles. You saved Luka, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!" He cheered. As if on que, Luka ran to Freckles' arms. Luka giggled and shouted, "I know what your secret is!" Freckles panicked and put him down. "W-w-what secret?" She asked, trying to act normal. "Doll is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!" He explained and Freckles sighed in relife before hugging Luka tight. She then ran to the photoshoot area. "I'm ready for the photoshoot!" She yelled. The photographer looked past her at Luka. "Wait. Who is that... angel?" He asked. Luka giggled and took pictures of him and Ciel together.


	3. What do you guys want next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to know which episode and/or other stories AU you, the fans and readers, want

Come on everyone. It's Author-Chan, and here to ask you a very important question. What do you want to read next? It's for the next chapter/episode for this story and future stories/AUs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just doing this for fun. 
> 
> ...  
> ...
> 
> XD Ciel get's kidnapped my cats!


End file.
